


Synonymous

by missingparentheses



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, Gratuitous Vocabulary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingparentheses/pseuds/missingparentheses
Summary: Link is caught up in everything ahead of them. Rhett wants to ground him back in the moment.





	Synonymous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FamousWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousWolf/gifts).



> I wrote this for my dear friend, Wolfie. It got out of hand. I blame her.

Rhett watched him from the corner of his eye as Link drove. Behind his glasses the man’s mind raced, and Rhett could read it all over him. It was the flick of his eyes from road to mirror to dashboard and back as they wove away from the city. It was the white in his knuckles on the steering wheel, the clench of his jaw, the bounce of his left foot beside the pedals.

“You gotta pee, dude?” Rhett asked, a chuckle buried just behind his tone.

“I’ll go when we get there.”

“Why didn’t you go before we left the studio?”

“Didn’t have time. We were gonna be late.”

“So what if we’re a little late? If you gotta go you gotta go.”

“We don’t have time to be late, Rhett.”

“Brother,” Rhett laid a hand on his best friend’s leg, “this isn’t that time sensitive. You gotta take care of yourself.”

Link’s eyes flicked down to where Rhett’s large palm rested on his thigh, and he moved his leg a little, trying to shake him off as if he were an errant fly, but his friend held fast. Link sighed and dropped his own hand to rest on top of Rhett’s.

“I’m sorry, man. I’m caught up in my head. I know it’s hard to tell, but I really am excited.”

Rhett smiled. “I know you are. I’ve known you long enough to see through the surface-level stuff. This is good, though, right? Scoping out spots for Buddy System?”

“It _is_ good,” Link said, a note of hesitation in his voice. “I mean, it’s all good. Buddy System, and the book, and the tour… There's that meeting next week at the YouTube space, and there were a few weeks toward the end of summer that we might still need to fill a guest host spot. And we need to make time to visit home too, so I was thinking--”

“Link!”

“What?”

“Pull over and pee in the bushes, man.”

“What? Why?”

“Doesn't it sound good? Doesn't your bladder feel full right now?” Rhett's voice hovered somewhere between playful and sultry. “Can't you just imagine it? A nice, warm, powerful stream, the full-body shivers you get as you finally get relief…”

“Rhett…” Link whined.

“Don't you just feel more and more full with each minute that passes? Wouldn't it be nice to travel the rest of the way feeling relieved and relaxed?”

Link huffed noisily and swerved off the road into the gravel. He didn't bother to switch off the ignition before swinging open his door and storming out, so Rhett did it for him, then pocketed the keys and pulled out his phone to compose a text as he stepped out his door.

Link had moved about twenty feet from the road and was urinating with his back to Rhett, and when Rhett had slipped his phone back into his pocket, he opened his own fly to do the same, though with much less distance from the car. When Link turned back around, he caught full sight of Rhett's public display and recoiled.

“Dude. I didn't need to see that.”

Rhett chuckled as he shook loose the last drops. “You've seen it all before, man.”

“That doesn't mean I get off on watching you pee.”

Rhett laughed. “Come here, brother.”

“No, we gotta go. Get in the car.”

“Come here first.”

_“Rhett,”_ Link protested, “we’re late!”

When he was stuffed back into his jeans and zipped back up, Rhett pulled out his phone and waved it at Link. “We’ve got time.”

“No, we don't.”

“Yes we do. Look.”

Rhett opened up a text conversation with Stevie, and Link read Rhett’s text:

_We’re running a little behind, be there when we can._

Following was Stevie's reply.

_No problem, take your time._

“See?” Rhett said with a grin. “We’ve got time.”

Link sighed. “We don't have to be that late, Rhett; let's just get going!” He rounded his friend to circle back to the driver's side and slide into the seat, but he realized immediately that the keys weren't in the ignition. Rhett slid into the backseat chuckling as Link looked around with a huff of frustration.

“Did you see what I did with the keys?”

“Hmm...the keys…” Rhett murmured. “Where could they have gone?”

“What’re you doing back there?” Then Link's eyes narrowed and he leveled a pointed look at Rhett. “What did you do with ‘em?”

“Come back here and I'll tell you.”

Link sighed and rolled his eyes. “Please, Rhett. We've got so much to do. We don't have time for this.”

“Link.”

_“What?”_ Link sighed again, his tone thick with irritation.

Rhett leaned forward into the space between the front seats. His voice dropped to a whisper. “C’mere, baby.”

Link rolled his eyes, but the hint of a smile played at the corners of his mouth as he leaned in and accepted a light peck on the lips.

“‘Nother one,” Rhett whispered, and Link chuckled before kissing him again.

“More, please.”

Link laughed. “Rhett...I know what you're doing.”

“I didn't hear you complaining last night.”

“We weren't working last night.”

“We aren't working now. We're in the middle of nowhere. C’mere.” Rhett caught the hesitation in Link's eyes and pressed into it. “I'll make it worth your while…”

Link shook his head with incredulity but conceded, pulling his long legs up and winding them between the seats until he'd tumbled into the back with a breathy chuckle, landing half on top of his friend. Rhett giggled and wrapped his arms around Link's frame.

“Hey, Link!”

Link huffed a laugh out his nose. “Hey, Rhett.”

“Can I tell you something?”

Link nodded.

“I love how hard you work. I love how dedicated you are to everything we've built and are building. I love how excited you are about the big things we have coming up. But you know what else I love?”

Link smiled. “What?”

“I love your eyes,” Rhett said as he pulled Link’s glasses gently from his face. He folded them and set them in a cup holder between the front seats. Then he sat back on his haunches, and his fingertips dropped lightly to Link's thighs and grazed down his legs until they reached his feet. He untied Link's shoes with a patient smile, then slipped each one off followed by his socks.

“I love your hairy hobbit feet.” He grabbed the second toe and Link squealed and yanked his foot away, though he allowed Rhett to retake it gently and pull it back into his lap. Rhett's palms flattened on the man's shins and traveled up his legs, and when they reached his stomach they disappeared beneath the fabric of his cotton tee. His fingers combed into the coarse hair of Link's chest before sliding around beneath his arms to his back, coaxing him up to a sit. Then he lifted his shirt up and off.

“We don't have time, Rhett,” Link whispered, despite offering no resistance to being undressed. Rhett dropped to press his lips to Link's collarbone, and he murmured quiet words into his skin.

“Baby, we can't always have our eyes on the future. We've got so many good things coming, but we can't miss the right now.”

Link's eyes had fluttered shut in response to the feeling of Rhett's beard tickling his bare skin, and his hands began to paw at Rhett's back, pulling distractedly at his shirt. “How am I missing the right now?”

“Your mind is always on all the things up ahead,” Rhett explained as Link pulled Rhett's shirt over his head. “They'll come. Take some time to enjoy the moment.”

“So an unexpected romp is your idea of the best way to enjoy the moment?” Link purred as he pulled at the zipper on Rhett's jeans while the man on top of him mouthed at his throat.

Rhett chuckled. “A romp? That's what we're calling it now?” His palm disappeared behind Link's back, and Link arched up, freeing Rhett to slide his hand down the back of Link's pants and grip his ass.

“Getting busy? Getting it on? Makin’ whoopie? Knockin' boots?” Link's voice cracked around the last word when one of Rhett's fingers swiped up between his cheeks.

“Getting laid, getting nailed, getting nasty…” Rhett's pants and underwear were shoved down around his thighs, and he pulled his hand from Link's pants so he could wriggle out of them.

“Screwing,” Link growled as he wrapped a hand around Rhett's erection. He pulled Rhett's lips down to his and shoved his tongue into his mouth, then he continued whispering against his lips. “Banging.” He yanked at the member in his hand, punctuating each stroke with another synonym. “Boning. Pounding. Shagging.”

Rhett roared and sat up, gripping Link's waistband and tearing off both layers, pulling them free from his feet. “Oh my god, your _body,”_ he groaned at the sight beneath him.

“You've seen it a hundred times. Stay focused, McLaughlin. In the moment.”

Rhett dropped his mouth to Link's stomach, his tongue circling his belly button before traveling up his sternum. “You were saying?”

“What’re we calling it today?” Link spit heavily into his hand and returned it to Rhett's cock, slicking him up. “Something polite perhaps?”

Rhett moaned at the feeling of Link's hand on him, but he forced the words out of his throat. “Intercourse? Copulation?”

Link opened his legs and guided Rhett’s head to his cleft. “What about making love?”

Rhett lowered his mouth to Link’s, and he kissed him, slow and deep. When they pulled apart, he dropped his lips to Link's ear and whispered.

“Today I feel like fucking.”

He thrust himself inside, and both men groaned at the explosion of sensation. Link gripped at Rhett's back, nails digging into the freckled skin as Rhett pushed into him again and again. The smell of sex and the humid breath from their lungs mingled with filthy grunts and groans as they collided, fast and hard, urging one another on. Rhett braced his weight with one fist pressed into the car seat beside Link's head, and with his other hand he gripped Link's hip, holding him steady against the onslaught.

“Come on, baby,” Link gasped beneath his lover. “Fuck me, Rhett. Come on! Harder!”

“Ahh, fuck, Link. You're so fucking hot. Jesus!”

He threw his head back and rocked as hard as he could, hitting every nerve until Link's voice began to rise, his grunts melting into a long, loud cry. Rhett released Link's hip just in time to cup his hand over the head of Link's cock and catch the thick fluid, and with a few more quick thrusts he was following him over the edge, emptying himself into his lover’s body with a halting groan.

Rhett closed his hand around the mess in his fist, holding it close to his body as he dropped fully onto Link, forcing an _“oof!”_ out of him.

“You're too heavy for that, man,” Link strained beneath the weight. “I've told you this.”

“I'm dead.”

Link let out an exasperated chuckle. “Deceased.”

“Passed on.”

“Pushing up daisies.” Link got his hands up under Rhett's chest and pushed, nudging his friend upright.

“Expired.” Rhett said as he spotted a tissue box on the floor, grabbing one with which to clean his hand.

“Departed.” Link reached for a second tissue and handed it to Rhett.

“Perished.” Rhett used the tissue to catch the mess as he carefully withdrew from Link's body, cleaning them both up before they began to dress. “You feeling more relaxed now?”

Link rolled his eyes as he wrestled his jeans on in the cramped space. “You think you're so great.”

“What, for making you scream?” Rhett said with a suggestive wink. “I mean, I don't want to brag, but…I'm pretty sure I got you back in the moment.”

Link laughed under his breath, then his hand shot out, lightning fast, and fished the car keys from Rhett's pocket before his friend could stop him. “How's that for being ‘in the moment’?"

"That's not what I meant."

"If that's not in the moment, what would you call it?”

“Present? Aware? Existent?”

Link slugged him in the arm before climbing back into the front seat and replacing his glasses. “Come on, smart ass. Let's get to work.”


End file.
